Soul Reaper or Duelist
by DarkRandomWriter
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo go to Domino City due to a soul, but they discover there is another soul reaper. This is about their journey finding this mysterious soul reaper and learning about the lives of their new friends. No known pairings yet.
1. The Quest

Soul Reaper or Duelist (Edited June 28th, 2008)

DRW: Ok, I don't own either of these animes or mangas or whatever you want to call them. I just own the idea, title, and Bakura!!

Bakura: You don't own me, you foolish mortal!!

DRW: But that's what they told me!

Bakura: Who?!

DRW: (points to Malik and Marik)

Bakura: You better run because I'm about to send your sorry asses to the Shadow Realm! (chases after them)

DRW: Okay, to make things clear, read these:

'thoughts'

"spoken word"

Malik yami, Marik hikari

Ryo hikari, Bakura yami

Yamis have Millennium Items

I have only read a tiny bit of the Bleach mangas. Therefore, I don't know what happens. This is a fanfic, anything can happen.

DRW: That covers it all. Read and review!

* * *

Ch. 1 The Quest

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia stood outside a small game shop.

Ichigo had been a soul reaper for many months now. After an experience, he became a soul reaper with Rukia, the old soul reaper, helping him out. She disguised herself as a human in order to fit in with humans. Now, Ichigo fought the souls and either sent them to the soul "Heaven" or to Hell. Most of his assignments had been local to his house and school, but this was the first time he had one out of the area. He was now in Domino City.

"Positive. Come on, we have to find the soul before it attacks someone," Rukia said as she pulled Ichigo into the store.

They entered and found it deserted. That is, it looked deserted even though they knew the soul was here. Sounds of destruction filled their ears as they ran around the store and eventually into a house. Everything was in chaos, but there was no sign of the soul.

"He's this way," Rukia said quietly as she ran up the stairs. Ichigo followed her. They ran into a room that was in total destruction. In it, they saw the soul lying on the floor dying with a person hovering over it injuring it. There was another standing on the sidelines, watching patiently as the first attacked. With one more blow with his sword, the mysterious soul reaper killed the soul sending it to hell.

"That's what you get you bastard," the second person said to himself, still not facing Rukia and Ichigo.

"'Why does that person sound familiar?" Rukia thought as she watched the person. She was about to tell Ichigo that they probably should leave when she heard the door open. "Ichigo, we have to go!" she whispered anxiously tugging on Ichigo's sleeve.

The two people must have heard the door also because he was about to leave through the window. The first opened it silently and was halfway through when Ichigo called, "Wait, who are you?!"

The first person disappered as his compantion stood in the window frame. He person didn't turn around but said, "We'll meet again. Nice to see you again, Rukia." The person slipped out the window.

When Rukia and Ichigo looked out, the person was gone.

'That one person knows me. Who could it have been? I don't remember any soul reapers being in this area. I wonder who it is?' Rukia thought as she peered down the busy street.

"Hey Yug, I think someone tried to rob your house or somethin'," a boy with a Jersey accent called out from the lower floor.

"That's our cue," Ichigo said as he jumped out the window. Rukia looked back at the door before jumping out the window.

A short boy with multi-colored hair walked into the room. He looked around and saw how it looked as bad as the rest of the house.

"Do you think it was a robbery, Atemu?" the boy asked to a guy who looked exactly like him (except taller) who walked in and stood next to the boy.

"No, Yugi, I think a soul and soul reaper was here," Atemu replied back calmly looking Yugi, the boy.

"What's a soul and a soul reaper?" Yugi asked looking confused.

"Well, it is-"

"Hey, Yug! Come here!" the boy with the Jersey accent yelled again.

Yugi and Atemu went down the stairs to their friends.

_With Rukia and Ichigo:_

"I have a feeling that another soul will come," Rukia said as she and Ichigo walked down the crowded street.

"Well, what do you want us to do? Join the school here and try to figure out who that soul reaper and companion were?" Ichigo asked as he walked along with his hands in his pockets.

Rukia stopped and looked at him grinning. "That's exactly what we are going to do."


	2. The Other

DRW: I'm actually updating this? I haven't written this since I created it!

Kaiba: So why continue?

DRW: Because of LionessHanyouAreku who add this to her Favorite Story's list. THANK YOU SOO MUCH!

Kaiba: Spaz.

DRW: xP Remember:

'thoughts'

"spoken word"

Malik yami, Marik hikari

Ryo hikari, Bakura yami

Yamis have Millennium Items

DRW: Also, I haven't read Bleach in forever, so I really don't remember the plot all too well. That is why we are going to skip around the bush and head into the world of Yugioh for this chapter.

Kaiba: Lazy bum.

DRW: Remember, I don't own Yugioh, Bleach, any of the characters in either.

* * *

Ch. 2: The Other

As Rukia and Ichigo ran off to join Domino High School, another watched them from high above in Kaiba Corp.

"I'm shocked to see that it was Rukia who lost her powers to a human! I mean with her brother being all high and mighty-"

"What about you? I somehow gained your powers. And can I get these stupid clothes off!?"

"Fine, fine," the first voice replied. He looked back at Rukia and Ichigo as they disappeared around a corner. "It seems we have competition…"

Kaiba changed back into his regular clothes and glared at the other sitting on his desk. "Get off my desk. I have work to do."

"Oh, but Kaiba, don't you want to do something first?" the first asked seductively, winking at the scowling Kaiba.

The man was about 5 ft and 10 inches and had dirty blonde hair that fell over his eyes covering his bright blue eyes. He wore the same outfit as all the other soul reapers. His name was Aimi.

"Stop being gay and get off my desk. Unlike you, I have other things to do than just go around killing souls all day," Kaiba snapped pushing Aimi off of his desk.

Aimi slithered his arm around Kaiba's neck and placed his chin on Kaiba's shoulder. "I'm just trying to have some fun, Seto. Will you play with me?" he asked sticking out his bottom lip. Trying to act adorable, he hoped that Kaiba would give in.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

"Get off of me," Kaiba commanded, escaping Aimi's grasp. He started typing on his computer and ignored Aimi's many complaints and attempts to get his attention.

"Fine…I see how it is. You don't love me anymore because you found another!" Aimi cried dramatically flopping onto the ground, covering his face with his hand. "I bet she was your childhood friend who should you kindness!" Aimi pretended to cry.

Kaiba stopped typing at sighed. "You're making a fool out of yourself."

Aimi jumped up and sat on Kaiba's lap. "Please forgive me," he begged sticking out his bottom lip.

"I have a couple of questions first," Kaiba said, avoiding the topic. 'And get off of me.'

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you call that girl a bastard and how do you know her?"

Aimi sighed. "I wish it was a happy story! But alas, it is not. You see, when I was training to be a Soul Reaper, I was straight, Rukia was in my class. I instantly fell for her, but she rejected me coldly! Ooh, poor me, I was heart broken and decided never to love another woman again. And that is why I am gay today and deeply in love with you, Seto. Oh, and about the whole bastard thing, I didn't see her and only saw the boy. And I must say he is pretty cute…"

Kaiba sat there staring at Aimi as Aimi stared off into nothingness rambling about how the orange hair kid was cute. "You disgust me."

"Ooh, do I sense jealousy? Don't worry, Seto, hot monkey sex will take-"

"I don't want to have sex with you. Get off me, you queer," Kaiba demanded. "I have other stuff to do."

Aimi sat there pouting. "Fine, I guess I'm not as important as your 'work'. I'll leave you alone, but first…" Aimi kissed Kaiba on the lips and skipped off.

Kaiba shook his head. "I really hate him…"

TBC

* * *

DRW: The reason I chose the name Aimi for my OC was because the meaning of the name means "love beauty". Even though Aimi is a Japnese girl's name, I thought it fit him best. I love Aimi because he reminds me a bit of Ayame from Fruits Basket and Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. I just love how overly dramatic he is and how he kissed Kaiba. Don't worry, Kaiba didn't enjoy it. He's just use to it by now.

In the next chapter, school will begin, but what troubles will stir up while Rukia and Ichigo are there? Will they find out that Kaiba is a soul reaper? Stay tuned.

Oh, and if you were wondering, yes, there were two people other than Ichigo and Rukia fighting the soul in chapter 1. You just really can't tell. I'll rewrite it a little later so that you can tell. Please be patient with me!


End file.
